Solos
by Naoko Andre
Summary: Daisuke se da cuenta de que ya no ama a Riku, y Satoshi siente algo por Daisuke, cuando ambos están solos en la oficina de Hiwatari, ¿Qué ocurrirá? DaixSatoshi Warning: Lemon!Es mi primer fic de D.N.Angel, mi primer Yaoi y mi primer Lemon... n.nUU así que


Notas de la Autora: Konnichiwa miina!! Aquí estoy, con mi primer Yaoi y también mi rpimer Lemon!!! es cierto, nunca he escrito lemon, ni siquiera hetero... n.nUUU así que espero les guste mi mediocre Lemon... aunque no sé, quizá está bueno ;P, me dicen... bueno, sólo quiero decir que me encanta esta pareja!!! love them!!! - y, si les gusta este, quizá pronto haga un fic one-shot Dark/krad también son muy kawaii!!!

advertising: este fic es Yaoi, es decir, relaciones chicoxchico... así que si no te gusta, no te lo leas... estás avisado... no quiero reclamos!!

Discalimer: D.N.Angel no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes, le pertenecen a Yukiru Sugisaki-sama!! ella es maestra!! y la admiro mucho!! aunque es una lastima que estos chicos no me pertenezcan, la serie sería 100 Yaoi si lo hiciera!! XD

Solos

Y allí estaba, solo, malgastando su tarde en nada. La verdad es que su vida se había vuelto monótona desde que Krad y Dark quedaron sellados. La verdad es que ya no tener a Krad le quitaba un peso de encima, sí, pero le deprimía un poco… pues el ya no tenerlo aumentaba la sensación de soledad en su corazón, incrementada más aún por el hecho de que Daisuke, quien había pasado a ser una persona muy importante para él, ya casi no le hablaba, ya que pasaba todo el día con su novia, Riku.

Se puso de pie, necesitaba tomar aire y despejar su mente, esa noche tenía un caso, uno común y poco emocionante, pero un caso era un caso. Se colocó una chaqueta negra sobre el uniforme, y luego se calzó sus zapatos de siempre. Abrió la puerta, y salió.

Hacía fresco, pero no hacía mucho frío. Lo que, en parte, le aliviaba. No es que no le gustase el frío, la verdad es que le encantaba, pero ese día simplemente no quería tener que preocuparse de cosas como bufandas y cuidados para evitar resfriados. Comenzó a caminar por un parque cercano a su hogar, cuando escuchó unas risas conocidas. Se acercó lentamente, y observó que eran Daisuke y su novia. Ambos estaban felices jugando con Wiz. Envidiaba su felicidad, envidiaba su relación, pero más que nada, envidiaba su felicidad. Ellos nunca se sentirían solos, tenían una familia, amigos; él no, a pesar de que en la escuela tenía buenas o, mejor dicho, mejores relaciones sociales comparadas con antes, no contaba con amigos así como Daisuke o Harada inmouto.

Se dio media vuelta, la verdad es que si seguía observando eso, volvería a caer en los mismos pensamientos de los que intentaba huir. Regresó a su hogar, con la intención de prepararse para ir a la oficina.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Después de lo que pasó con Krad y Dark me he preguntado muchas veces¿Cómo se sentirá Hiwatari?, es decir, se quedó solo. Aunque antes también estaba solo… pero ahora, no sé, se ve diferente, más distante a nosotros.

Riku es una gran persona, y la verdad es que la quiero mucho, pero no sé…. Me siento extraño…. Es que la quiero, pero no es como antes, y cuando lo analizo me doy cuenta de que es más cariño de mejores amigos, o de familia, así como el cariño que sentía por Dark. Pero no me atrevo a planteárselo, aunque se que en algún momento lo voy a tener que hacer.

Hoy quedamos con Riku para ir al parque. Llegué temprano, no me gusta hacerla esperar. Comenzamos a caminar y al final Wiz me venía siguiendo, tuve que perseguirlo para poder atraparlo, no se vaya a perder. La verdad es que Riku, Wiz y yo nos lo estábamos pasando en grande, reíamos mucho, pues Wiz se tomó todo como un juego. Sentí unas pisadas, volteé mi mirada, y allí, a lo lejos, estaba Hiwatari-kun dándonos la espalda.

- ¿qué miras Daisuke?- preguntó Riku

- ah, no nada…-dije con una sonrisa

- ¿Seguro?- me dijo no muy convencido

- sí, es sólo que estaba distraído- miento, la verdad ni siquiera sé porque no le dije la verdad.

- si tu lo dices… Bueno, yo ya me tengo que ir, es tarde y prometí a Risa que la ayudaría con sus deberes.- me explica

- oh… está bien, Ja na Riku- le doy un beso en la mejilla de despedida, ante lo cual los dos nos sonrojamos.

- ok, ja na Daisuke-kun- y se va corriendo

Me quedé ahí, junto con Wiz, un rato más sentado en el suelo, sólo pensando.

--------

Me coloqué mi gabardina negra (n/a: lo siento… cuando me lo imagino con una gabardina negra lo veo demasiado sexy, así que no lo puedo evitar ¬), y me calcé los zapatos de siempre.

Salí, la verdad es que por la hora ya hacía bastante frío, pero como estaba con mi gabardina no sentía frío. Mientras iba caminando, me volví a sumergir en mis pensamientos.

- "Desde que mi padrastro murió me he vuelto jefe de su compañía, y en la oficina me he vuelto cada vez más conocido… pero me siento cada vez más vacío, no tengo una misión en la vida… es decir… mi misión siempre fue Capturar a Dark Mousy, pero ahora que está sellado…lo único que hago es resolver casos mediocres…"- pensaba, y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en el parque de nuevo. Pero bueno, había un camino un poco más corto por allí, así que para que me daría la vuelta.

Comencé a caminar a pasos lentos, pues iba con tiempo. De hecho, siempre soy el primero en llegar. Iba caminando, cuando de repente observé una silueta apoyada en el árbol cerca del cual, anteriormente, jugaban Harada y Daisuke. Me acerqué, sólo por un extraño impulso que me dije que fuera, y cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con Niwa allí, dormido. Su serena expresión, sus bellos rasgos, su tersa piel… todo esto en conjunto me hizo sentir una extraña calidez en mi corazón… no supe que era, sólo supe que ya lo había sentido antes por Niwa. Niego con la cabeza, estoy seguro de que no debería sentir esto, no sé lo que es, pero no debo sentirlo.

- Niwa, despierta- digo sacudiéndolo, con la intención de despertarlo y así, quizá, acabar con esta sensación.

- ah?- abre sus ojos somnoliento- ¿Hiwatari-kun?- pregunta

- hai, soy yo…- digo un poco sonrojado, la verdad es que sus ojos entrecerrados y el pequeño rubor que cubre su cara en este momento, quizá porque razón, lo hace ver… ¿Mono?, no… espera, yo no dije mono… el punto es que no sé porque me sonrojo, sólo sé que no quiero volver a verlo así… miento, sí quiero…

- ¡¿Hiwatari-kun¿Dónde estoy?- pregunta ya despierto

- Estás en el parque, te quedaste dormido, al parecer, y no me pareció bien dejarte aquí… Bueno, yo ya me tengo que ir a la estación… Tengo trabajo que hacer- le digo y me doy la vuelta.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Estaba soñando de lo lindo con un día de campo, con las hermana s Harada, Hiwatari-kun y yo, cuando sentí que me remecían.

- ¿ah?- vi unos hermosos ojos azules observándome, y no atiné a más que preguntar- ¿Hiwatari-kun?-

- Hai, soy yo…- me responde sonrojado… ¿espera¡sonrojado!, okay, esto es definitivo, he de estar soñando… disimuladamente me pillizco, pero cuando siento dolor me doy cuenta de que no estoy durmiendo… entonces… ¿¡dónde estoy?!

- ¿¡Hiwatari-kun¿dónde estoy?-

- Estás en el parque…- comenzó a explicarme. Verdad… debo de haberme quedado dormido luego que Riku se fuese… espera¿y Wiz?, bah… debe de haberse ido a casa….-… Bueno, me tengo que ir a la estación, tengo trabajo que hacer- me dijo y se dio la vuelta.

- ¿¡eh?!, no espera Hiwatari-kun…- dije tomándolo e la muñeca… aunque… ¿¡por qué lo hice?!... kuso, ahora que le digo T.T

- ¿sí?- me dice con una mirada extrañada.

- ehh… eh… ¿puedo acompañarte?... es que… ehhh… en mi casa no hay nadie porque mis padres salieron a cenar y mi abuelo se fue con Towa a no se donde, entonces me voy a aburrir… aparte me encantaría pasar tiempo contigo porque… eh… hace tiempo que no conversamos y…- dije apresurado, y lo extraño es que no se me trabó la lengua. Aunque… ahora que lo reflexiono… ¿¡POR QUÉ DIJE ESO?!... es decir… no me desagrada estar con Hiwatari-kun… de hecho no sé por que ahora sentí el impulso de estar con él, pero… no sé… fue algo que no pensé, sólo seguí una necesidad.

- ehh… claro, pero voy a investigar un caso, así que tendrías que quedarte callado… no creo que te vayas a divertir mucho…- me dije un poco ¿sonrojado?... no… debe ser el efecto de la noche.

- hai- digo, y nos encaminamos a su oficina.

- - - - - - - - - -

Realmente me pareció muy extraña la proposición de Niwa, aunque no desagradable… de hecho me sentí muy feliz de que fuera conmigo… al menos no estaría solo.

Llegamos a la estación, y me fui directo a mi oficina, seguido por Niwa. Al llegar mi secretaria (n/a: que se llama Naoko y soy yo ¬… bueno, la secretaria puede ser cualquiera… pero es que lo amo!! Love Satoshi!!... inner: vieja loka…) me informó que, antes de ir a investigar el caso, tenía que hacer un poco de papeleo. Sólo asentí, y entré, seguido de Niwa.

- Puedes tomar asiento donde quieras Niwa, más bien, donde encuentres…- dije con una gotita. La verdad es que nunca me doy el tiempo de ordenar mi oficina, y estaba toda desordenada… papeles por aquí, papeles por allá…

- está bien n.nUU- me dijo riéndose un poco

- ¿Qué tiene de gracioso?- pregunté tomando asiento en mi escritorio

- nada… es sólo que te ves tan organizado… nunca pensé que tu oficina sería un desastre…- dijo entre risas

- ya ves… ¬¬ pero no es necesario que te rías- le dije sonrojado

- No te enojes, no me burlo de ti… sólo que es cómico…- dijo ya parando de reír, pero todavía con esa hermosa sonrisa en la cara… Creo que estoy comenzando a descubrir que lo que siento por Niwa… es más que sólo amistad…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Estábamos en la oficina de Hiwatari-kun, ambos en silencio… pero este silencio no era incómodo… es más, me ayuda a pensar tranquilamente… es que en mi casa siempre hay ruido, y nunca tengo la tranquilidad necesaria para pensar… supongo que Hiwatari-kun tendrá mucho tiempo para pensar… ahora que lo pienso… Hiwatari-kun debe sentirse muy solo siempre… es decir… su padre murió, aunque tampoco se si se llevaban muy bien… La verdad… no sé casi nada de Hiwatari-kun, y realmente quiero saber… pero preguntar sería muy desubicado.

Levanté mi mirada, y allí estaba Hiwatari-kun, trabajando y firmando papeles… Se ve tan mayor, es sorprendente que tengamos la misma edad, y tan serio… aparte de que tiene una mirada tan profunda, que siento que me ahogo en ella. Ha de ser por eso que las chicas lo acosan tanto, realmente es muy guapo… y tiene buen físico y todo. Pero, en contraste con su actitud y rasgos, se ve tan delicado… tan frágil. Según lo que sé es bastante débil de salud… recuerdo cuando se disfrazó de Dark…. Y yo tuve que hacer de Freedert, que vergüenza… pero él se veía realmente muy guapo y… ¿¡esperen…?! Qué estoy pensando… no sé desde cuando que me pasa esto… pero siempre que pienso en Hiwatari-kun…. Siento una extraña calidez en mi pecho, y me pongo muy nervioso… como con Harada-san en un principio… espera, no será que…. Nooo…. No puede ser¿o sí?...

- Niwa¿Te encuentras bien?, está rojo- escuché que me decía de pronto Hiwatari-kun

- ¿ah?... sí, estoy bien… no te preocupes…- dije sonriendo tontamente… quizá que habrá pensado de mi.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Luego del incidente de Niwa, seguí trabajando. La verdad es que estoy acostumbrado al silencio… y no lo sentí como un silencio incómodo… más bien era… no sé como describirlo, pero no era molesto.

Ahora que lo pienso, es extraño estar en una misma habitación, los dos solos con Niwa… no es que ahora nos llevemos mal, pero tampoco hablamos mucho. Aunque nos llevamos bien. De hecho… Niwa es mi mejor amigo, es la persona más cercana… a la que más quiero y aprecio… y creo que… es lo único que, ahora, me importa. De hecho, no sé que haría si es que se alejase de mí, no lo soportaría yo…

- ittai- exclamo de repente cuando, por estar distraído, me hiero la mano con el lápiz (n/a¿¡rayos¿¡Cómo escribe este niño?!).

- ¿Qué ocurre Hiwatari-kun?- me pregunta Niwa

- no es nada, es sólo que me herí con el lápiz, nada grave- digo llevándome la mano o, más bien, el dedo a la boca para chupar la herida.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Kuso… Hiwatari-kun se ve… terriblemente sexy así, con el dedo en la boca… está bien, no puedo evitar pensarlo… pero es la verdad… ahhhh!!! Me dirán loco por lo que voy a hacer, pero no puedo evitarlo… ya después escatimo resultados.

Me acerqué a él, ante su atenta mirada, y le quité la mano de la boca, para observar la pequeña y sangrante herida. Y, en un extraño impulso, lamí su herida, para luego sacar un pequeño parche de mi bolsillo y colocarlo en su dedo.

Ambos nos miramos sonrojados, pero no solté su mano, y el tampoco intentó soltarse…. Es más, me agarró la mano con más fuerza.

Y no supe como, pero unos momentos después el estaba rozando mis labios con los suyos, sólo un pequeño roce, pero que envió miles de pequeñas y electrizantes señales por mi espina dorsal.

Me acerqué a él, concretando ese ansioso beso. La verdad es que hasta yo lo deseaba. Al principio es sólo un beso tímido, inocente, pero luego se va volviendo más fogoso. Siento como su lengua toca mi labio, pidiendo permiso para entrar. Abro la boca, obedientemente, y su lengua comienza a explorar mi cavidad. Nuestras lenguas se encuentran, y comienza una lucha por explorar al otro. Mientras tanto mis manos ya se han posado en su cabeza, acariciando su cabello, atrayéndolo más a mí, profundizando el beso.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Coloco mis manos es sus caderas, manos que, en unos instantes, comienzan a acariciar su espalda y acercarlo más a mi. La verdad es que ahora lo he comprendido, amo a Niwa, no me importa que este con Harada.

Nos separamos, ambos sonrojados…

- Yo… kuso… no debía hacer eso, Niwa, gomen ne- está bien, se acabó la magia… ahora ya no me va a querer ni ver…

- Hiwatari-kun…- dijo posando sus dedos sobre sus labios- yo…-

- No hace falta que digas nada… olvida lo que pasó, no quiero perder tu amistad…- dije dándome vuelta para volver al trabajo. Pero en ese momento sentí sus brazos rodeando mi cintura y su cabeza apoyada en mi espalda.

- déjame terminar de hablara, onegai… -me dijo apagadamente- yo… hace tiempo que ya no siento lo mismo por Riku-san, es decir, la quiero… pero no como antes, es como un cariño de hermanos… - eso hizo que me diera una pequeña puntada de felicidad- Y me di cuenta de que, en verdad, amo a otra persona…-

- ¿Y quién es?- aunque ya sabía la respuesta, pero, aparte de que necesito estar seguro, necesito escucharlo de sus labios. Al formular mi pregunta sonreí, y sentí como Niwa sonrió también.

- A ver, es un chico bastante serio y a veces frío. En un principio no nos llevábamos bien, pero luego nos comenzamos a llevar mejor, hasta nos hicimos amigos. Y me di cuenta de que, en verdad, era una persona muy amable y agradable, es sólo que las circunstancias lo hicieron volverse como era. Últimamente ha estado muy alejado de mí, y yo pensé que nos íbamos a separar, y no quería que eso sucediese. La verdad es que no sé mucho de él, pero a pesar de eso, lo amo con todo mi corazón.- me dijo, ante esto lágrimas se formaron en mis ojos, me volteé y le abracé con fuerza.

- Niwa-kun- le dije muy despacito en su oído- yo también te amo- pequeñas lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos

- Yo también, Hiwatari-kun… pero preferiría que me llamases por mi nombre de pila- me dijo divertido mientras secaba mis lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

- Está bien, pero también va para ti, Daisuke-kun- le dije contento.

- - - - -- - - - - - - -

Ambos chicos se miraron con ternura, y ínfima distancia entre ellos fue reducida prontamente por el peliazul, quién besó a su, ahora, novio.

Era un beso tierno, que demostraba el amor mutuo que sentían, pero luego se fue volviendo más fogoso. Las manos del peliazul se introdujeron traviesas bajo la polera del pelirrojo, cuyas manos estaban acariciando la espalda de su amado.

Poco a poco los besos comenzaron a ser acompañados de fogosas caricias realizadas bajo la ropa. Pronto los labios del peliazul comenzaron a devorar el delicado cuello de Daisuke, quien comenzó a dar pequeño gemidos por el placer sentido. Daisuke, sin quedarse atrás, le había sacado las gafas y le desabrochaba la polera a su amado. Ya quitada la estorbosa prenda, el chico comenzó a acariciar la tercia piel de su amado, proporcionándole placer. Mientras tanto, el ojiazul ya le había quietado la polera al pelirrojo, y dejado un camino de besos por todo su cuello hasta el formado torax del chico. Siguió acariciando ese tan deseado cuerpo, deteniéndose en las tetillas, ocasionando gran placer a su acompañante, quién dio un gemido que excitó bastante a Satoshi.

Pronto Satoshi siguió bajando, hasta llegar al borde del pantalón, mientras con sus manos acariciaba los muslos de su amante. El pelirrojo ya se estaba desesperando, cierta parte de su cuerpo ya estaba pidiendo atención.

Al poco rato ya estaban en el suelo (era más cómodo, no?), Mientras Satoshi desabrochaba el pantalón del dueño de sus sentimientos, este estaba acariciando la espalda del otro.

Por fin había logrado desabrochar el condenado cierre cuando sonó el pitito del teléfono. En un principio ninguno de los dos prestó atención, pero era demasiado insistente. Así que, con la respiración agitada, se puso de pie el dueño de la oficina y contestó.

- Moshi… moshi…-

- eh… gomen, creo que interrumpo en mal momento- era su secretaria. El chico se puso rojo, de seguro había escuchado los gemidos desde afuera- Pero es que era necesario… llamaron del caso que debía ir a investigar, pero… etto… creo que voy a llamar a Saehara-san para que él vaya… le diré que usted se enfermó de gripe y que no puede ir. Bueno, eso…-

- eh… hai…-

- ah!, y… gócela jefe!!!- y colgó

- ¿Qué… ocurre, Satoshi-kun?- preguntó Daisuke sentado en el suelo, y con el pantalón desabrochado

- No… nada importante, ahora… en que iba… ah sí- y con una pervertida mirada volvió a besar a Daisuke, recostándolo nuevamente en el piso, mientras le quitaba los molestos pantalones.- "Tengo que aumentarle el sueldo a Naoko-san… es una gran secretaria"- fue su último pensamiento apartado de lo que estaba haciendo.

Pronto el chico Niwa ya se encontraba en boxers, de forma que se notaba su pronunciada erección. Satoshi vio esto y sonrió malévolamente. Comenzó a acariciar la erección de Daisuke por encima del boxer, mientras daba pequeños besos en sus muslos. Daisuke estaba que explotaba.

- Satoshi-kun… onegai- y fue tanta la pasión y necesidad con la que lo dijo, que logró encender aún más a Satoshi. Tomó los boxers del chico y se los quitó enseguida, dejándolo desnudo. Se quedó embelesado con tanta belleza, mientras, el pobre Daisuke se sentía cohibido por su mirada.

- Eres… la criatura más bella de este mundo…- y enseguida fue a atacar sus labios con una ferocidad desconocida para Daisuke.

Daisuke, emocionado y encendido por la fogosidad del beso, comenzó a acariciar el trasero de Satoshi por encima de la ropa. Ropa que, unos momentos después, comenzó a estorbar. Así que desabrochó rápidamente el pantalón, y le sacó Boxers y pantalones de una.

Se sonrojó completamente al ver a Satoshi desnudo. Era un Dios…

- ¿qué…. Ocurre?- preguntó Satoshi sonrojado

- Nada… pero te habían dicho que eres un Dios?- le dijo Daisuke seductor.

- Entonces es hora de que este Dios te haga llegar al cielo…- dijo Satoshi perverso mientras comenzaba a acariciar los alrededores de la erección de Daisuke, que dio un gritito de placer.

Luego, bajo con sus labios a esa zona, y comenzó a dar pequeños besos alrededor de el miembro de Daisuke.

- onegai…- se escuchó pedir al pelirrojo

- no te escucho…- dijo malévolo Satoshi mientras rozaba "accidentalmente" la erección de su Koi.

- ONEGAI SHIMASU…- dijo ya desesperado. Y Satoshi, motivado, se le metió de lleno a la boca.

A Daisuke le recorrió un escalofrío de placer, mientras agarraba la cabeza de Satoshi, marcándole el ritmo.

Los gemidos de Daisuke se oyeron por toda la habitación, y quizá afuera, para al final expulsar su semilla en la boca de su amante. Satoshi se lo tragó gustoso, y, muy sensualmente según Daisuke, se relamió los labios. Luego se levantó y besó a Daisuke, dándole a probar de su propia semilla.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Y afuera Naoko estaba realizando llamados. (Esta es la parte extra de intermedio… n.nUU)

- Moshi, Moshi…- dijo la pelicafé.

- Habla Saehara¿con quien hablo?-

- Konbanwa Saehara-taisho. Habla Naoko, la secretaria de Satoshi-san. Llamó para informarle que va a tener que ir usted al caso 67, ya que Satoshi-san está agripado, se lo pido por favor.-

- ah¿agripado?, claro… yo, el gran Saehara, salvaré la situación.- en ese momento se escuchó y gemido de Daisuke. Naoko-san se puso pálida- ¿y eso?-

- eh… es que… eh… Satoshi-san está muy enfermó, y debe estar sufriendo… pues vino a intentar hacer su trabajo de oficina. Tengo que ir a ver que le pasó, J ana, Saehara-Taisho- y colgó.

La chica inspiró hondo, casi los pillan… ¿no podían ser más silenciosos?... en ese momento se le ocurrió una idea. Se estaba aburriendo, así que llamó a sus amigas Yaoistas para conversar…

- - - - - - - - - -

Ambos se besaban con fogosidad, y Daisuke ya había vuelto a la carga (XD). Satoshi comenzó a acariciar la espalda del pelirrojo, mientras tanto las manos de Daisuke fueron bajando por el pecho de Satoshi hasta llegar a su erección. La cual comenzó a acariciar lentamente, aumentando la velocidad a medida que Satoshi iba soltando gemiditos de placer. Pero cuando Satoshi estaba a punto de culminar, obligó a Daisuke a detenerse.

- Aún no…- le dijo, para luego acercarse a su oído y susurrar- quiero hacerte mio¿me lo permitirás?- dijo sensual y suplicante a la vez. Daisuke se sonrojó, pero, por la forma en que Satoshi lo dijo, sólo se excitó más y asintió vehementemente.

- hai, Satoshi-koi… quiero ser tuyo, hazme tuyo…- Satoshi se excitó al instante, y acercó sus dedos a la boca de Daisuke, quién los lamió de una manera muy provocativa. Lo que provocó que Satoshi lo besara de manera hambrienta, mientras sus manos bajaban hasta la entrada de Daisuke. Metió un dedo, ante lo cual Daisuke se sobresaltó, molesto por la intromisión. Pronto se acostumbró y Satoshi metió un segundo dedo, y luego un tercero, hasta haber dilatado la entrada. Miro a Daisuke a los ojos, pidiendo autorización, ante lo que recibió un cariñoso beso de respuesta. Posicionó a Daisuke, de forma que ambos quedaran cómodos. Le abrazó por la espalda y fue introduciendo su endurecido miembro lentamente, pero Daisuke ya no soportaba más, lo quería dentro. Generó presión y lo introdujo rápidamente. Lágrimas de dolor cayeron por sus ojos.

- ¿Te lastimé?- preguntó preocupado Satoshi

- sólo… duele un poco, pero me acostumbraré-

- ¿seguro?-

- sólo sigue- dijo Daisuke seguro. Satoshi se comenzó a mover de forma lenta, hasta que se dio cuenta de que los gemidos de Daisuke eran ya casi de puro placer, se comenzó a mover más rápido. Y, en un momento tocó un punto sensible de su koi.

- ah- lanzó semejante gemido de placer Daisuke, excitando más a su compañero- dale ahí… de nuevo-

Las embestidas se volvían cada vez más frenéticas, más fuertes, hasta que se escuchó un gran gemido de pasión y ambos se vinieron. Satoshi dentro de su amado, y Daisuke en su vientre. Se recostaron en el suelo, Satoshi no salió hasta un rato más de dentro de su amado.

- Eso… Eso estuvo… excelente- dijo Satoshi agitado

- sí… - dijo Daisuke besando suavemente los labios de su amado

- Te amo- le dijo Satoshi abrazándolo como si se le fuera a escapar

- yo también, Satoshi-koi- le dijo Daisuke feliz

- ¿Cómo….?¿Qué le vas a decir a Harada-san?- preguntó Satoshi cuando ya hubo pasado un rato. Luego de lo cual bostezó.

- Mañana veré, pero me comprenderá… hace tiempo que creo que ya se había dado cuenta…-

- ¿cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Satoshi

- es que hace tiempo que anda extraña… y siempre que te ve, me dice que vaya… que a ella no le importa…-

- realmente me da pena Harada-san- dijo Satoshi abrazando más fuerte a Daisuke

- sí, pero es algo inevitable, es mejor que le diga a seguir viviendo una mentira- luego de eso besó a Satoshi- Tengo sueño- y, como para corroborar eso, bostezó

- Yo también… vamos a mi departamento- dijo Satoshi poniéndose de pie y tomando sus cosas

- Pero a dormir¿eh?- dijo Daisuke picarón

- Claro, pero mañana no te libras de mi…- dijo el Hikari con una perversa sonrisa

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- ¿Y lo llamaste?- preguntaba una chica pelinegra

- sí, y se escuchaba muy agitado… de sólo imaginármelo sin camisa- decía con estrellitas Naoko, mientras le hablaba a su amiga.

- ¿Y cómo era el chico?- preguntó una rubia

- Pues era…- pero en ese momento se abrió la puerta de la oficina y las mujeres callaron.

Pronto llegaron frente a ella un Daisuke despeinado y vestido a la rápida, junto a un Satoshi también con el pelo desordenado, y con la camisa mal acomodada.

- etto… ya me voy, Oyasumi- dijo Satoshi sonrojado al ver a las babosas chicas que lo observaban anonadadas

- etto… j ana- dijo Daisuke sonrojado, y ambos chicos se fueron.

- ¡¡¡Es guapo!!!- dijeron las hace poco llegadas

Y así las secretarias de la oficina policial se volvieron adictas al Satoshi/Daisuke, y se juntaban a "conversar" siempre que el jefe venía con su koi.

Fin  
------

Y?, les gustó?? algún comentario?? Onegai Review!!! no les cuesta nada, es sólo apretar el botoncito go!!! bueno, besus!!!  
Naoko-chan


End file.
